Eisuke Ichinomiya
Eisuke Ichinomiya is a selectable bidder from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. He is the owner of the Tres Spades Hotel and also one of Japan's top corporations, the Ichinomiya Group. Eisuke is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the CM version of the Movie. Background Eisuke and his younger sister were born into a very old and prestigious family in Japan. When he was seven, his father was tricked by someone from a rival family and became bankrupt. After this event, his mother's health was failing and then shortly died, and his father abandoned both Eisuke and his sister. Both of the children were adopted by different families; Eisuke went to live with his father's benefactor Akira Ichinomiya in England, and he never knew the family who adopted his sister. He then went a very prestigious boarding school, where he met and befriended Soryu and Luke. He made enemies with the headmaster's son for they were picking on Soryu and was framed for setting fire on one of the school buildings. Luke took the blame and was expelled from the school (he had done it because Eisuke was a good friend to him) and since then, Eisuke owes Luke an immeasurable debt. After he graduated, he worked in the Ichinomiya Group and studied business and economics, learning everything about the company, so that he could began financially repaying Akira. Eventually he inherited the Ichinomiya Group after Akira retired. Five years ago, Japan passed a bill that allowed his hotel casino to be built. He called it the Tres Spades and spent his own money building it. Around that time, he would encounter a thief named Baba trying to steal some of his expensive items. Instead of turning him over to the police, Eisuke felt that he could use him. At Baba suggestion, they came up with the black market auctions where it would be held in secret in the Tres Spades. He would recruit Soryu because of his mafia connections, Mamoru in order to keep the police from discovering the auctions, and Baba would bring Ota over as an appraiser. He first used the auctions for fun as well as to make money and strengthen his underworld connections, but he also secretly wanted to find his little sister, for the only clue he had was the burn mark on her chest. He also wanted to find his father and the man who caused his father's company to bankrupt, not for the sake of revenge but the truth. On another regular night of the black market auctions, you happened to be put up for sale without Eisuke's knowledge (putting humans up for sale without their consent is against the rules), so he bought you for $20 million. When he learns that you aren't his sister, he thinks of a better use for you and makes you his "girlfriend" in order to turn down a mafia boss's daughter without insulting them, for he was in the middle of negotiating with the mafia boss. He wanted to use you because he didn't want you to develop feelings for him, but he ended falling for you before he knew it. What to Expect from Your Buyer Eisuke Ichinomiya - Expectations of Buyer.jpg Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Characters Category:Businessman Category:Born in January Category:Capricorn Sign Category:Bidder Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Boss Category:GE2015 Appearance Eisuke has layered dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Outfits Season 1: *'Civilian Attire:' Eisuke wears a white v-neck shirt, jeans, and a light brown leather jacket with a brown leather watch on his left hand. *'Business Attire:' Eisuke wears a lavender dress shirt, a grey pinstriped vest, a black jacket, black trousers, and black Oxford shoes. Season 2: *'Business Attire:' Eisuke wears a light blue pinstriped shirt and a light brown blazer with dark brown trims. Season 3: *'Business Attire:' Eisuke wears a white pinstriped dress shirt, a grayish-black vest, and a black jacket. Personality Eisuke is quite cold, demanding, and will never settle for anything except the best, but he's a very savvy and intelligent businessman and a good leader. His most notable traits is that he doesn't do anything without a good reason, and most of those reasons are for the benefit of others even if it hurts them. He also does not like being in debt to anyone, which was the case when Luke took the blame for him being framed at the boarding school in England. Despite being one of the managers of the black market auctions and dealing with illegal activity, Eisuke does have a sense of morality. One of the rules of the auctions was that human trafficking was not allowed (unless the human wanted to be sold), and he and other managers paid $20 million for you since you were forced to be sold in the auction. While it may not seem like it, Eisuke loves animals, but unfortunately, they hate him and it is one of the few things that can upset him. Eisuke also has a tendency to get jealous easily, as seen in quite a few instances. For example, in the Sub Story: Jealousy, Eisuke gets extremely jealous and protective of you when he hears about your life in high school. Even though you didn't date anyone in high school and didn't have any romantic interests, Eisuke gets extremely jealous when you start to talk about how you admired one of you teachers for his work ethic and motivation. He also got jealous of himself when he switched personalities in the Sub Story: His Heart. Summary of Routes Main Story After being bought by Eisuke, the owner of Tres Spades you're unsure of what to make of him. He tells you that you're going to start living in the hotel penthouse and continue your job as a hotel maid until he thinks up of a good use for you. After they walk down to lobby with the others, he tells everyone he decides to make you his girlfriend. He starts taking you to the I.V.C. parties as his date, and introduces you to Mr. Bucci, an Italian mob boss. Bucci’s daughter Carolina is in love with Eisuke, and he wants to avoid making business with her father awkward by turning her down. He tells you that you'll be free when the pending deal with Bucci goes through. Shortly after, the couple begins to show Carolina around Japan with Soryu, whom he later puts Carolina off on. Carolina gets jealous of you, and kidnaps you to teach you a lesson involving a skunk. Eisuke and Soryu save you, and after getting disciplined by Soryu, Carolina falls for him instead, making Eisuke’s plan a success much to Soryu's annoyance. More coming soon... CGs Main Story main story 1.png main story 2.png Eisuke Main Story 3.JPG main story 3.png Epilogue Eisuke Epilogue.JPG Sequel Eisuke Sequel 1.JPG Eisuke Sequel 2.JPG Eisuke Sequel 3.JPG Sequel Epilogue Eisuke - Sequel Epilogue.jpg Living with Him Eisuke Ichinomiya - Living Together 1.jpg Eisuke Ichinomiya - Living Together 2.jpg Eisuke Ichinomiya - Living together 3.jpg Living with Him Epilogue canh.jpg Twist of Fate Eisuke living with him sequel 1.png Eisuke living with him sequel 2.png Eisuke living with him sequel 3.png Proposal Eisuke Proposal 1.jpg Eisuke Proposal 2.jpg Eisuke Proposal 3.jpg Proposal Epilogue Eisuke Ichinomiya - Proposal Epilogue "Full".jpg Trivia *Eisuke is the only bidder who has a sibling. *Eisuke was ranked 1st for the 2014 English IKEMEN Ranking. **He was also ranked 1st for the 2015 General Election and #1 in the Dangerously Sexy category. *Eisuke was ranked #1 as pixelmen you want to “be at the mercy of” and #3 as pixelmen you want to have as a boyfriend in an article about Otome Games Ikemen from the Junon magazine released in April, 2015. *Baba often calls him "Boss". *Luke comments that Eisuke (along with you) has the perfect collarbone structure. *Eisuke hates green peas and loves sweets. *He has the same birthday as Seiichirou Hayami. Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Characters Category:Businessman Category:Born in January Category:Capricorn Sign Category:Bidder Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Boss Category:GE2015